


Things You Said After We Kissed

by ANervousBoysLife



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst (?), Kissing, LMAO, M/M, RIP, Sappy Ending, alcohol mention, hardcore kissing, thats abt it, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANervousBoysLife/pseuds/ANervousBoysLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an ask meme on tumblr: Things you said after you kissed me</p><p>____</p><p>Pete kisses Patrick multiple times, but he never says the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said After We Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [here](http://snowflaketrick.tumblr.com/post/137236099305/peterick-14-for-the-mini-fic-ask).

Patrick was seventeen when Pete kissed him the first time. He was drunk, not on alcohol but on adrenaline. 

“I fuckin’ love you ‘Trick.”

They had just finished the last show of their tour. People came from all over the state to see them, and it was fantastic. They had no clue they’d gotten such a following until now, seeing it right in front of them.

The next day, of course, everything was back to normal. Pete didn’t do any more grand displays of affection and Patrick pretended like the whole thing didn’t happen.

 

The second time Pete kissed him, Patrick was eighteen. It was his birthday and Pete was insistent on getting him laid. Of course, the age of consent was seventeen in Illinois, but now that Patrick was a “real adult” Pete thought he should get laid like one. 

They were at the entrance of a bar when Pete pulled him in for a quick kiss before patting one of his cheeks, giving him a smile and shouting “Go get ‘em tiger!”

Patrick made his way to the bar. He smiled at a few girls, none of which seemed to pay him any mind. It slowly got later and it seemed every time Patrick saw Pete, he was more drunk and with a different girl.

 

The third time Pete kissed Patrick, it was the same night. Patrick had found a girl to talk to. She was nice and her name was Anna. They had a lot of common interests. Pete stumbled over and placed a sloppy wet kiss on Patrick’s lips and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Hey, ‘Tricky, who’s the lady?” It was obvious by the slur in his voice that he had had far too much to drink.

Anna looked flustered and quickly excused herself. Pete only shrugged while Patrick pushed him off, obviously annoyed. 

Patrick walked home from the bar to his parent’s place. It was cold and he walked for a long time, but he wasn’t about to be stuck in a car with Pete. 

Pete ended up at his door the next morning looking pitiful, and Patrick had to forgive him.

 

The fourth time they kissed, they had just heard their song “Sugar We’re Goin’ Down” on the radio. It was in the heat of the moment and Pete just had to. Patrick, having grown tired of this, of Pete’s affection with no actual meaning behind it coming at the most random moments, finally said something. 

“For fuck’s sake! Will you make up your goddamn mind!” He looked hurt and confused. Pete wasn’t even sure what this was about.

“Trick? You okay? I’m sorry, I just got excited and–”

“I know, I know. But this isn’t the first time and you know it! Way back when we finished the tour, when I turned eighteen at the bar, _twice_ then!”

A flash of recognition went over Pete’s face. He knew, and he looked hurt. 

“Did you think that I felt nothing? I felt everything. I didn’t wanna fuck you up, still don’t wanna fuck you up. You’re my everything.”

 

The fifth, sixth, seventh, and every time after that, Pete said the same thing after he kissed Patrick. “You’re my everything.”


End file.
